


Favorites

by romanticalgirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Favorites

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2000

"Bloody hell." Giles paced his office, running his hand impatiently through his hair. Blasted Watcher's council had sent a young, annoyingly over ambitious pup to replace him. And if that weren't bad enough, he had the same mannerisms he did.

But that wasn't what was really bothering him. It had dawned on him this afternoon when he realized he hadn't seen Willow since the day the pompous idiot had arrived. It was bad enough having to hide the fact that Xander, Willow and Oz helped Buffy on occasion, but he had grown dependent on seeing her to keep his overactive imagination at bay.

He knew it was wrong. He knew that it was beyond irresponsible. But something about the girl called to him. He managed to repress it so long as he had some contact with her, even if it was the torturous kind that involved her holding hands with her boyfriend. But it had been three days now, and he was growing rather…antsy.

Wesley looked up from the table as the library doors swung open. "Oh, hello." He expected Buffy, rather surprised when it was someone else. "Were you looking for Mr. Giles?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I'm Wesley, a friend of Mr. Giles. And you are?"

"Willow." She walked over to the table and shook his hand. "Giles never mentioned that he had a friend visiting. Have you two known each other long?"

"Oh, no. More a…family friend than a personal one. He's in his office, if you'd like to speak with him."

"Thanks." She smiled and headed over to the office door. Knocking, she pushed it open. "Hi."

A sweet ache enveloped his body as he turned to face her. "Willow."

"Hi Giles." She stepped inside and shut the door behind her. "Who's the new guy?"

"Buffy's new Watcher."

"Oh." Sadness radiated out of her. "Buffy didn't mention him to me. Probably too involved with Faith." She sighed and sat on the small sofa. "I know that I'm not a Slayer. And I know that she goes through things that I can't ever understand, but that never seemed to matter before."

He sat next to her even though every instinct in him told him not to. "I know that it's difficult. She's having a difficult time adjusting to things…we all are." He reached over to pat her knee, leaving his hand resting there. "But things will straighten out."

She looked up at him, her green eyes trusting. "Promise?"

"Promise." It was barely a whisper, but it was all he could manage. Her lips parted slightly as she stared up at him and he could do nothing to stop himself from meeting that sweet invitation.

He leaned down to capture her lips with his own, knowing all the while that it was wrong. She gasped slightly before sliding her tongue along his lips. Opening his mouth for her, he let her deepen the kiss, surprised at her acceptance and interest.

Willow wound her hands around his neck, drawing him closer to her. His tongue thrust inside her mouth and she teased it with her own. No kiss she'd ever experienced had been like this. He stroked the roof of her mouth with the tip of his tongue, sending shivers of delight through her. She pulled back slightly to nibble his lower lip, sucking and biting it until he moaned against her mouth.

She pulled away, breath coming fast and hard. Opening her eyes slowly, she met his with a look of wonder. "Giles, I…"

The knock at the door drove them to opposite ends of the small couch. She bit her lower lip as he stood to answer it. He swung it open, looking dangerous. "Yes?"

Wesley held up a book to him. "Is this what you were looking for earlier? I do believe this is the research that we'll be needing…"

"I believe you are Buffy's Watcher. Exactly what do you need me for?" Giles' voice was little more than a growl, his annoyance at an all time high.

Willow brushed past them both, giving each a shy smile. "I've got to get back to class. Thank you, Mr. Giles for the information…" she blushed and left the library in a rush.

Giles stepped back, slamming his office door in Wesley face.

 

*****  
Willow sat on the front doorstep, cross clutched firmly in her hand. She didn't really know what she was doing here, she just didn't know where else to go. After leaving Buffy's that afternoon, she'd wandered around, trying to figure out what to do about her unraveling friendship.

She looked up as the car door slammed. Giles, looking a little worse for wear, started at seeing her. "What brings you here?" His mind flashed back to kissing her and how wonderful that brief moment of having her in his arms had felt. "It's late. You should be home."

"What happened?"

He unlocked the door and helped her stand. "Blasted idiot. We got kidnapped because he wanted to be Watcher. Stupid git. Anyway, I saved the prig's life."

Willow giggled and he turned to look at her. "You don't like him, do you?"

"I'll have you know, I can put aside my personal feeling to work with the man. I don't have to like him. I just have to do what he says." He threw his jacket on the back of the chair. "Bastard."

"Did we win?"

"Oh yes, Angel, Buffy and I saved the day." He sank into the chair and waved her over. "Come sit down."

"How did you save his life?"

"Oh, little fencing, beheading. At least the rotter knew to duck when I told him to."

Willow laughed again as she sat on the couch facing him. "You don't have to worry. None of us will like him as much as we like you." She curled her feet under her. "You're position as favorite Watcher is secured."

Giles loosened his tie, laughing with her. "Thank you. So, now why are you here so late at night? Shouldn't you be out on a date with Oz or filling out your college acceptance letter or writing your Valedictorian speech?"

"I just felt…I hadn't seen you in a while and I guess I feel kind of out of the loop. With the new guy here we can't be as involved. And Buffy's being all protective again, so she doesn't want us around. I guess," she blushed as she looked up at him. "I'm feeling a little left out."

He stood and walked over to the liquor cabinet. "Join the crowd."

"At least you still get kidnapped."

"My favorite part of the job." He looked over his shoulder. "Want a drink?"

"Are you going to get me drunk and take advantage of me?"

He met her gaze, noting the seriousness behind the laughter. "Would you like me to?" Shaking his head, he realized what he'd just said to her. "You just look like you could use a little relaxing. If you'd like."

She sat up. "I'd like."

He wondered briefly which offer she was taking him up on. Pouring them each a drink, he walked over and sat beside her. Handing her the glass, he tried not to notice the feelings that pulsed through him as her hand touched his.

"Shall we make a toast?"

Willow thought for a moment then raised her glass. "To quiet moments on the Hellmouth."

"I'll definitely drink to that."

 

*****  
Willow felt the alcohol hit her all the way to her toes. The fuzzier her thinking got, the clearer her reason for coming to his house became. She watched him raise the glass to his lips. She'd never really noticed how sexy his lips were. They seemed to caress the glass, conforming to its shape, coaxing the liquid from it. She whimpered softly.

He looked over at her quickly. Her eyes were glazed, her lips parted. He sucked in his breath. She looked more beautiful than he could have imagined. She looked…hungry.

"Giles?"

"Yes Willow?"

"I'm going to kiss you now. I just wanted to let you know so that you could put your glass down before I knock it out of your hand."

He practically dropped the object of her discussion, finally managing to set it on the table before she moved forward onto his lap. Her hands rested on his shoulders and she looked at him solemnly. She finally let a smile lift the corners of her mouth before she gently placed it against his.

He wrapped her hair around his hand so that he could manipulate the kiss, pulling her closer to him. His tongue delved into the warm dampness. He suckled her tongue, entranced by her moans of pleasure. She found the buttons of his shirt and hurriedly undid them. Her hands worked frantically to pull the loose material, as well as his undershirt, from his waistband.

Giles groaned as her warm fingers tangled with the coarse hairs on his chest. His nipples, already peaked, hardened to an aching stiffness. She slid the shirt up with her exploration, until finally he broke the kiss to remove it completely.

Willow sat back on his knees, her breathing harsh and erratic. Her hands were like wild things, never leaving the smooth silk of his flesh. As he raised his arms to remove the shirt, she dove in, taking his nipple into her mouth.

"Oh God," he whispered.

She teased it using every weapon at her disposal. Her tongue flicked across it, her teeth nibbled it gently, her mouth suckled it. With her other hand, she rubbed the other hard nub before letting it slowly wander downward. Finding the cool metal of his belt buckle, she pulled away from his chest to undo it.

His head was thrown back against the cushions, his mouth open. His tongue darted out to lick his lips and his chest heaved with each breath. She unbuttoned his fly and slid the zipper down. He made a soft noise and looked up at her. "Willow…"

Sliding off his lap, she took his hand. "Stand up."

He did as she asked, unsure if he had any control over his own will. She slid her hands under his waistband and slowly guided his clothes to the floor. His entire body was trembling as she surveyed him. Never in his life had he wanted to measure up to someone's ideal. Until now.

"You're gorgeous." She breathed. She reached down and touched him, almost reverently. Kneeling before him, she looked at his erect penis with fascination. "You might want to sit down."

"I think I might." Giles sank back onto the sofa, his legs spreading as she made her way between them. She smiled at him, giving him a wink. "I…"

"Giles. Shush." She moved forward and took the swollen tip of his cock into her mouth. Adjusting to the size, she slowly took the entire length of him inside her. She stopped for a moment; his whole shaft buried deep inside her.

Giles thought he was going to die. The sweet warmth of her mouth was like heaven around his cock. Just the unexpected feel of her was enough to push him to the edge, but he was determined not to let things end so soon.

She let her tongue stroke him as she pulled back to the tip, keeping just the sensitive head in her mouth. She looked up at him, pleased at the wonder she saw in his eyes. She ran her fingers along his thighs, keeping rhythm with each stroke of his erection as she slid him back inside her.

Holding onto the arm of the couch, Giles tried to force himself not to move his hips. The last thing he wanted to do was overwhelm her, but the soft grunts of pleasure that she was making were driving him wild. His body was desperate to respond to her ministrations.

Willow released his cock from her mouth, holding it lightly in her hand. She licked the tip and met his gaze. "Giles, why are you holding back?"

"I don't want to…"

"Then don't." She slid him inside her mouth again, her fingers traveling to the base of his erection. With a firm but gentle hold, she began massaging him, feeling the heat rising in him. She felt his hips move and smiled to herself, glad he was finally beginning to lose control. Squeezing just a bit, she felt him jump.

"Willow…" he panted. He started thrusting in earnest, the pressure finally becoming too much to bear. He continued to clutch the sofa arm with one hand while the other moved down to stroke her hair. "Oh…God…Willow…"

The soft rush of his orgasm filled her and she eagerly swallowed him. She let him fill her, taking all that he had to give. When he collapsed, his muscles spent, she pulled back giving the tip one last lick. His body spasmed and she giggled.

"Now, are you still worried about us liking the new Watcher better?"

"I don't know. Do you plan on doing that for him as well?" He pulled her into his lap, stroking her hair. "Because if you are, I'm going to lodge a formal protest."

"Nope. You're still my favorite Watcher."

"And you, Miss Rosenberg, are definitely my favorite hacker."


End file.
